Vehicles are known to be fitted with such devices, the aim of which is automatically to correct the position of the light in relation to the bodywork so as to avoid dazzling the drivers of oncoming vehicles. Since the headlights are connected rigidly to the vehicle, the load condition of the latter translates into a rise in the cut-off point of the light beam emitted by the headlights (the “cut-off point” being the limit between the area illuminated and the area not illuminated by the headlight). This rise of the light beam creates a risk of dazzling oncoming drivers. The above-mentioned adjustment device enables the angle of the headlights to be corrected automatically on the basis of information from sensors suitably located on the vehicle chassis so as to render the cut-off point of the light beam as stable as possible, whatever the vehicle load. Patent FR-2 365 461 describes an example of an adjustment device of this type, which comprises a control loop that uses sensors, a control organ comprising a computer and a motor capable of adjusting the angle of the headlight. This device is completely satisfactory in terms of reliability, performance and reliability.
However, there is a need for a different adjustment device, particularly one which has a simpler operating system and/or which offers additional functions or is easier and less complicated to make.
The aim of this invention is therefore to provide an improved adjustment device of this nature.
The primary aim of the invention is a device for the automatic adjustment of the position of at least one motor vehicle headlight in relation to the bodywork by pivoting around at least one axis which is essentially parallel to the road surface. The device comprises at least one actuator capable of making the said headlight(s) pivot, at least one sensor integral with the vehicle, and more particularly fixed to the chassis close to one of the vehicle wheels, and at least one electronic system to control the actuator with the aid of information provided by the sensor(s). According to the invention, the essential part of the electronic control system is fixed or implanted in the actuator. The “essential part” of the electronic system refers to the fact that all or almost all of its components are actually fixed to or implanted in the actuator. However, the invention also provides that individual and/or a small number of components may be located outside the actuator, more particularly on the electrical wiring of the vehicle, such as resistors.
The aim of the invention also includes the process of fitting and initialising such a device in a vehicle and the process of putting the said device into operation once fitted in the vehicle. The aim of the invention also includes the vehicle fitted with such a device.
Making the electronic system integral with the actuator is highly advantageous. In fact, until now, the electronic system was usually located elsewhere in the vehicle, more particularly fixed to the chassis near one of the sensors or on the dashboard. These locations require long lengths of wiring and measures to ensure that the system will remain watertight. Placing the electronic system in the actuator, however, offers a much more economical wiring solution, a more compact adjustment device and easier fitting of the device in the vehicle. If, moreover, all the electronics are located inside the actuator box, the essential need for water-tightness is met by the actuator box itself.
Preferably, the device according to the invention comprises at least two sensors, one at the front and one at the rear of the vehicle.